


Fooseball

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Thasweek [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/F, Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz deal with a room full of bored teenage girls.





	Fooseball

**Author's Note:**

> A/n no clue about writing a/u, but here goes nothing. 
> 
> Write what you know - I know youth ministry. Sigh
> 
> NB - a D.Min - is a Doctor if Ministry and is pronounced the same as the minions of Satan.

She was so bubbly, full of energy, and frankly, apparently ditzy that some were surprised she was a Rev. Dr., but it made more sense when they knew her specialty. The Doctor, as everyone knew her, had a DMin in Youth Ministry, and had been working with a prominent Seminary to launch an interfaith youth ministry program. 

The idea was to help religious minority’s and immigrant groups set up culturally relevant programming for teens that would keep them integrated with both their families and their British neighbours. 

Her assistant was a young Pakistani Muslim named Yaz. It was an open secret that they were also lovers. 

This weekend they were hosting a youth retreat with 100 teenage girls, about half Muslim immigrants, half Church of England and Methodist. All the youth has arrived but the program team was late, and the girls were getting restless. 

“Yaz, gorgeous, do we have any balloons?

Yaz, always organized, grabbed some from a drawer. “Start blowing, and get some kids to help. No need to over fill them, pooping balloons are not what we are going for. “

The Doctor grabbed the paper recycling bag out of the bin and reached to the bottom for a clean bag. 

“Ok, folks, the Doctor called our to the room. Let’s load these garbage bags full of balloons. Now, who knows how to play Giant Foose Ball?!

“Human table football “ someone yelled out. “

“Sonya, Sarah, Julie” Yaz called to three Junior leaders she knew. “Get them set up to play. 

Before long the girls were all a mess of giggles, lying on their backs, keeping the makeshift balloon in the air. Yaz pulled theDoctor into the supply cupboard. “It’s amazin’ how you manage a room like that.” 

“You’re giving me that look” theDoctor smirked. 

“What look” Yaz replied. 

“That Im hot when I’m clever.” The Doctor flirted. 

They locked lips for a brief moment before returning to see if they’d need to pull another camp game out of their bag of tricks before the program team was ready to role. 

“


End file.
